A place to belong
by Fireypassion
Summary: Ichigo is looking for a place where he can be himself. Renji wants his superior to notice him. How does Grimmjow fit in to this mess? And, what scheme does Aizen have cooked up for them? AU. Gangs. Warning Yaoi and possible foul language!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**Fireypassion

**Disclaimer(s):**I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would have lived.

**Warning:**Language, Yaoi

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Grimmjow,

**Note from the Author:**So sorry I didn't write for so long! But school and no ideas, I think I was even half asleep for the past two months. Well I can make all the excuses I want, but it's not going to change anything. Please enjoy! Also since peoples feedbacks inspire me or at least make my mood better so I can type faster and make my mind think, I'm not making you but R & R and I'll be very grateful and very happy. Very happy = more stories.

**Chapter 1 **_**~ Neon signs**__**.**_

Ichigo looked out the window, at the night city. The warn out neon signs flash brightly in the distance as the last of "day time" people disappeared off the streets and into the refuge of their warm homes. He understood them, their need to be somewhere warm at a time like this - when the sun went down and the shadows were no longer safe. Night. That is when the city shows it's _true_ colors. Gangs, murderers, junkies, drug dealers, rapists, criminals, hitmen, hookers, deserters, thieves. None of these dared to show themselves in the day city, but the night city was their element. Those that lived as normal humans in the day city wouldn't dare to show their faces in the night city either. No one dared to go against this, no one dared to break the rules, until now anyways. Ichigo didn't belong to the city of day nor did he belong to the city of night, but perhaps somewhere in between at the rising and setting sun. He didn't fit in with normal people, he didn't fit in Soul Society, he didn't fit in Hueco Mundo he didn't fit in with the Vizards. Maybe someday he will find a place where he belongs completely, where he does not have to hide himself, but it would not be here. It _could not _be here.

"**Hahaha that's right King! There is no refuge for us**," said the voice in his head.

"Shut up!"

The boy was so busy arguing with his other self that he didn't realize that someone was standing behind him. The man in the shadow spoke.

"Still talking to yourself, Ichigo?"

"Renji. You know I can't help it." sighed the blonde.

"It's all in your head man."

"Is it ready?" asked Ichigo, as he looked at the long object clutched in Renji's hands.

"Yeah…But Ichigo stay here with your little sisters, it's not that bad. We're a family now." argued Renji.

"Renji... You know I would, but I can't bring them here and you know why." replied the blonde calmly.

"Yeah I know 'they're humans and they should live as humans.' Your right about that, but what about your father? He might still come back, you never know. Also Karin has the potential to live here, you can't change that." persisted the red head.

"That's right Renji he might still come back or he might not. We really _don't_ know. As for Karin I'll always be there to make sure she doesn't end up in this place."

"I get it, but your going to have to decide where your place is. Some of the captains disapprove of what you're doing. You have to be careful, don't make them angrier than they already are." warned Renji.

" I know that Renji that's why I asked you to do me that favor. I want Yuzu and Karin safe."

"You're not a deserter Ichigo! You don't belong with them!" muttered the red head bitterly.

"Renji don't call them that! They only left because they didn't want to be mixed up in all the political shit that's going on in Soul Society. If worst comes to worst they will help us. So don't you dare call them that again. Besides I never said I was going to stay with them. It's just Karin and Yuzu."

"Okay, but please be careful Rukia is worried about you, we all are. Don't do anything that will get you killed. "

"Yeah, I got it. Can I have my sword back now?"

Renji sighed and handed the long, slender object to the other man. Ichigo took it with utmost care, as if it was made of glass.

"Ichigo you know you're always welcome to stay here. I'll always help you and so will Rukia."

"I know and thank you Renji. How are things with Byakuya?" asked Ichigo with eager curiosity.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't fling those words around so casually! Do you want him to hear you ?! For god sakes keep your voice down!" quickly replied Renji. Instantly shutting the door behind him with a soft whoosh, and turning around to face the blonde again.

"I take it he still doesn't know? Oh but I thought he was in a meeting? "

"Well yes he doesn't know yet, but I'll get around to telling him eventually. Though your right, he is in a meeting."

"And you're afraid he'll hear you form across the city?"

"No exactly, I guess you haven't heard yet huh? There is a spy among us."

"What? Isn't this too much like a drama now?"

"No I'm serious. You see this is why Yamamato - sōtaichō wants us to be careful when we bring someone in our circle. We don't know who it is, but if you ask me it has to be one of those people from Hueco Mundo."

"Figures, Aizen and his diabolical schemes to take over the city."

Renji bobbed his head up and down obviously agreeing with Ichigo. Without hesitation he extended his hand toward the blonde, to which the other responded with the same action. The two men shook hands as if they declared world peace. Ichigo's gaze softened, as he came closer and whispered sweetly into Renji's ear, " He better treat you right, or I'll take you away from him."

Blush crept across Renji's face as Ichigo disappeared through the door, leaving a stunned red head behind.

* * *

The threat was real. Ichigo loved Renji, the way he laughed, the way he fought and when he got angry...It was one sided love on his part- unrequited love... He let Renji go, because he loved him too much; he wanted him to be happy. Renji's 'happy' just didn't include him in the picture. Ichigo was walking among the bright, flashy neon signs now. Their dazzling, colorful light eliminating the grey streets making them colorful; before they turn off for a split second and then flash on again. Never breaking the circle, only creating ominous shadows. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice someone bumping into him. Anger boiled, it was time to take it out on someone; too bad it had to be an innocent stranger.

"Watch it buddy! Some of us are-"

Ichigo's voice faded as he met the hard, icy- blue glare of the stranger. Such eyes! He saw blood dripping from his cheek and the man was clutching is arm. Ichigo was used to seeing people hurt, he _did_ practically _live_ in a hospital. Someone was shouting in the distance, obviously the drifter was in trouble. Soon they were surrounded. The leader was big, 'in charge' and way too confident.

"Beat it punk if you don't want a knuckle sandwich that is." almost roared the leader. His minions laughed and started to make way.

" I'm quite angry. Big, ugly and over confident, I think you will do." Said Ichigo, as he threw a well aimed hook; hitting the guy right under his jaw. Exposing the tattoo of a skull on his fist. The rest happened quite fast. First all the faces turned from confident to surprised, as the eyes of the leader rolled and he tumbled over. His face made a smacking noise as it hit the pavement.

"Well, who else wants a good serving of pavement, grovel and dirt?" said Ichigo with a sinister glint in his eyes and a crazy smile. The henchman cursed, but picked up their boss off the ground and left. Ichigo turned around and looked at the blue eyed man, who was by this point slumped on the ground with his back against a store window. He sighed and took the man's arm, swung it over his shoulder, and holding him around the waist carried him home. The neon signs flashed brightly behind them, creating ominous shadows and making the world colorful one moment at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**Fireypassion

**Title**: Place to Belong

**Summary:** Ichigo is looking for a place where he can be himself. Renji wants his superior to notice him. How does Grimmjow fit in to this mess? And, what scheme does Aizen have cooked up for them? AU. Gangs. Warning Yaoi and possible foul language!

**Disclaimer(s):** I do not own Bleach. If I did, There would be much more fan service! (Who is with me!?)

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language

**Note from the Author:** Once again shame on me! I had this chapter on my computer for about a week and I slacked off. Now someone asked me to write a chapter on Grimmjow's thoughts in my other story "Everyone is happy, right?" (I know could have come up with a better name, but I'm sort of cheesy this way.) Well here I decided to improvise. I started the chapter off with Grimmjow's point of view. It was hard since I'm not used to writing from first person view, I prefer to be omniscient. I know it's a different story but, this one should be just as good as the last one if not better. This chapter also shows the beginning of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's relationship.

**Answers:**

_BonneNuit_ -thank you I did put the story under both names but there were problems with something so it didn't work at first, I did correct it though.

Beautiful Feather – And yes I know Ichigo's hair is not blonde but orange. I get mixed up sometimes…Okay, yes I always forget.

Raicheru – thank you so much I tried to make the story smooth. Instead of just typing a lot of useless information I tried to incorporate important facts and …I'm going to stop talking. Since you're hooked I personally apologize for taking this long to post the second chapter. I will try to be more efficient in the future.

**Chapter 2 – Rule Breaking.**

* * *

_Darkness..._

_And a little boy._

_Darkness..._

_The little boy with a startled expression and frightened blue eyes looks around. He sees a light._

_Darkness..._

_A light far away..._

_The little boy with the frightened expression started to run towards it. Once in a while he'd stop and scream "Is anyone there?! Someone?! Anyone?! Please come out! Mom?! Dad?! "_

_Silence...._

_Darkness..._

_And a light so far away....._

_Eventually the little boy with a scared expression starts to cry._

_Darkness and the echo of sobs._

_The shining light still far away...._

_The little child turns into a man. He stops crying; now he looks angry. His blue eyes flash into an icy glare._

_The man yells one last time at the light, "Is anyone here?! Someone?! Anyone?!"_

_Silence..._

_Darkness still._

_Never ending light in the distance....._

_The man turns his back towards the light and walks into the darkness never looking back._

_He disappears into the darkness like a ghost._

_Silence._

_Darkness._

_Echo of footsteps...._

_

* * *

_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a brightly lit room; there was a table piled with papers and an open closet, which didn't look very clean. _Where am I? Did that (orange? blonde?) guy save me? Who is he?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices down the hall and three sets of footsteps. I instinctively shut my eyes, as the voices became louder. I tried to make out what they were saying._ Danger? Safety? Friend? Foe? _Acquaintance? _I need a clue; something! Anything! _

'...dinner up to him."

_Dinner. Did he mean me? Now that I think about it, I'm quite hungry._

"Ichigo I want to clean your room!"

_A girl's voice. I can understand why she would want to do that._

"Can't you do it tomorrow? You're going to wake him up."

_The voice sounds familiar. He wants to let me sleep? How nice..._

"But -

_Oh! She is arguing. Is he going to let her-_

"No buts. Do it tomorrow."

_So he __**is**__ the man of the house._

"Don't be sad Yuzu... Ichigo just doesn't want you to see his new boy - toy"

_Third person. A girl or a guy? Ichigo, is that his name? Did she/ he just call me a boy - toy!!? _

"Karin! That's not true! He is not my boy anything. Where did you learn that word anyways?!"

_He is denying it. Truth or lie? Karin. Girl. So two girls and a guy. Is there anyone else? If not I can always take them on._

"No where. So how is Renji?"

_Renji? Guy. Is he here?_

"He is fine, look Karin I'll talk to you later and Yuzu thank you for dinner."

_He is coming in._

The sounds of footsteps got louder as the door opened; the orange haired man walked into the room. He was carrying a tray with him. _Dinner. _'Ichigo' carefully sat it on the table on top the lowest pile of papers. And then he pulled out a chair and sat down. The room was quiet, I couldn't hear (or see) what he was doing. 10 minutes passed. The room filled with the aroma of fresh bread and chicken soup. I opened my eyes._ No use stalling, might as well get this over with. _I faced the same bright light and the white ceiling. I turned my head. The man with orange hair was staring at me.

"You finally decided to wake up."

_No comment..._

"I hope you're hungry. I brought your dinner."

He took the tray from the table and gave it to me. I sat up and took it. _I'll play along..... for now._

"I'm not your boy - toy. Don't try to tempt me with food."

The man's eyes widened and surprise. He blushed and smiled slightly.

"So you herd Karin. No worries, I wouldn't try anything. - Unless you want me to." suggestively said Ichigo, winking at me.

I felt warmth spreading in my cheeks. _Shoot! I really shouldn't blush! _He chuckled at my reaction.

The soup was delicious; it felt like my taste buds were dancing in my mouth in perfect blend of flavors. I finished the soup and put the spoon down with a satisfying cling. Ichigo looked at me with a cheerful smile.

"I'm glad you finished that. Yuzu will be happy, just wait till she meets you. If she likes you; she'll make you a feast fit for a king."

_More dancing taste buds?_

"I'm Ichigo by the way. I disinfected your wounds and dressed them. You should be okay, but you need to rest for about a week."

I finally decided to speak.

"Strawberry?"

"If you call me that one more time or refer to me by that, I _**will**_ break the rule."

"What rule is that Dr. Strawberry?"

Ichigo leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I felt something warm and wet enter my mouth. Sudden realization hit me, it was his tongue! I started to pull away, but his hands moved to keep my head in place. He was a good kisser. When the kiss was over he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"To never put my hands on a patient."

* * *

Read and comment! I type faster then.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A place to belong

Chapter: 2 – Three Bottles of Bacardi and a Bloody Mary

Author: fireypassion

P.O.V. - Ichigo Kurosaki

"To never put my hands on a patient"

As soon as I uttered these words in his ear, he fainted. The pink in his cheeks deepened and his surprised eyes fluttered close as his body slumped on the bed. I caught him in time, the position we were in was quite compromising. I had to admit he was attractive, his eyes were defiantly something special; blue like Toshiro's, yet so much more beautiful. No they couldn't be blue... Maybe even cyan. So clear and bright, yet icy in their own way; they seemed unreal. He almost looked like one of those porcelain dolls with big eyes, even his features fit the description. His hair was blue too, but it just couldn't match the color of his eyes. They held a color more superior to blue. As beautiful as he is, this man is nothing like Renji. Renji's eyes were brown with a tinge of purple. And his hair was bright red, when I first met him it reminded me of fire. Not those little fires you see in your fireplace, but the violently wild flames which cannot be stopped no matter what you try. I had to learn it the hard way. Whenever he gets angry it's like a violent eruption of a volcano. Sudden and explosive, yet Renji's lips were soft; I know that because I kissed him once.

It was a year ago...

* * *

_I can't believe I'm in love with Renji. Renji of all people! What is wrong with me?! Why not Rukia, or Orihime I have to be in love with a guy! Not to mention that guy is Renji! Oh god, O GOD! Renji! Renji. Renji... The way he gets angry, how he smiles, I love his smile...What will he do when he finds out? Will he be angry? Will he like me back? ...Ridiculous. Renji is straight. Will we grow apart? Will he break my heart?_ _I need something to calm down. Maybe get a drink or two._ _There is a new bar around the corner._ I grabbed my jacket and left. I was there in minutes. _A bar around the corner, how convenient... _A blonde man wearing a green hat and a sly smile was behind the counter. He wasn't dressed like a bartender and I couldn't see his eyes because of the stupid hat. So I popped myself on a chair and ordered a 'Bloody Mary'.

He only smiled and said "Sure you can handle it son?" With sarcasm I answered," I'm sure pops and in case your old age made you forget that's a 'Bloody Mary' made of tomato juice, lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, lime and vodka." He smiled wider and simply replied "Don't tell me how to do my job sonny, I'm older than I look, but I haven't gone senile yet. I bet your here because of love trouble. So don't take it out on an innocent bartender.'

I put on my best glare and a frown as I wonder how innocent a bartender can be. He only barked a laugh and served me my drink. It just wasn't enough. So I ordered a bottle of Bacardi... He looked disappointed, but he sold it to me. The clocked ticked as I enjoyed the first bottle and then the second and just before I had my third he showed up! He and his wildly red hair. With a glare and a shriek he yelled," There you are! Do you know how sick everyone was? Even Uryu couldn't find you!" I smiled a goofy drunk smile and mumbled "I was upset so I decided to get a drink or two." Now he started to look even angrier. Did I mention I loved that about him too? "How much did you drink? And a drink or two?! That's three bottles of Bacardi!" _Oh. _I just remembered that I didn't finish the third bottle; I turned around and told the weird bartender, "That's right! The third bottle I'll take it to go and maybe even two more, I live just around the corner put it on my tab and ill pay you back later. AFTER I'm done being drunk. Oh and that's 3 bottles of Bacardi and a Bloody Mary, Renji." As I turned around I saw a punch coming straight for me. Being drunk I had no time to react; it landed square in my stomach. I felt the room spinning as my vision darkened at first and than I blacked out completely. When I woke up I was back in my room and Renji was on the phone talking to someone. _Huh must be the guys..._

"Yes he is alright, don't worry. Oh he is drunk! He drank 3 bottles of Bacardi -

"and one Bloody Mary Renji, don't underestimate a drink with vodka in it."

"Ichigo! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Tipsy."

'You idiot what were you thinking? If that guy served you 100% alcohol you would have kicked the bucket my now!" Yelled Renji. _Hmm not a bad idea, it sure beats the hell out of this._

"I wasn't really thinking about that I just wanted to forget about someone." I replied truthfully lowering my head in shame.

'Why didn't you call me? I would of went with you! " I couldn't take it, I had to tell him. I looked up straight in to those brown - violet eyes and 'spilled the beans'.

"You can't forget about someone you love if he is there with you."

Renji just stared at me. Maybe he was disappointed. His friend fell in love with him. Or maybe he was just like a deer, caught in the headlights of my confession. That was my chance I reached out and placed my lips against his. His lips were soft and warm; welcoming even, but I didn't dare to do anything else I just stayed like that. It didn't take long for him to register that I was kissing him. He pushed me away and I met the cold embrace of a wall. I felt like hitting my head against it. Even if it would be in vain at least it's progress.

"I just ...."

He started to apologize, but my patience was lost.

"Just leave. Don't make it harder for me." I said in a small voice.

He looked a little hurt and even hesitated.

I finally yelled, "LEAVE!"

He gave a little nod and ran to the door.

I never really talked to him; until I found out he was in love with Byakuya. I really lost it then. The gutters were my home for a few months. It was my sisters who helped me back to my feet. We depended on each other; we had to since our father left.

* * *

I gently placed the blue haired man in my arms on the bed, making sure his head was on the pillow. _He looks peaceful; I hope he is having a good dream. He didn't look very happy on our way here like he was having a nightmare. He even talked in his sleep._ He caught me off guard when he 'told' me he wasn't my 'boy - toy'. I have to say that was amusing. I chuckled at the memory. The quiet was interrupted by the stationary ringing of the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello, Dr. Kurosaki's office how may I help you?" I said in my most polite tone of voice.

"Umm Ichigo? Hi it's me." spoke the unsure voice on the other end.

_Well speak of the devil._

"Something the matter Renji?"

"Yes- No- Umm maybe."

"So which is it?"

"...Yes. Remember our conversation? Well you didn't listen to me! Why did you pick a fight with those guys? They are saying you took away their pray! So what I want to know is... Did you?"

"Sorry Renji"

"Sorry Renji? Sorry?! I told you to not stick out! Do you even know who you saved!? He is one of Aizen's guys; he is one of the top ones! Get him out of the house now! If they find out you've been helping him...Please don't tell me you helped him! He is an espada! I don't know his number, but-

"Six."

"That's right- ...wait how do you know his number is six?"

"I dressed his wounds."

"Oh of course....You what?!"

"I dressed his wounds."

"I heard you the first time! WHY? HE IS DANGEROUS!"

".......We'll talk about this later Renji."

"Ichigo don't hang up! I swea-

I put the phone back on the receiver with a sigh. At some point in the conversation the man with a tattoo of a six on his abdomen woke up and now he was looking at me with that glare of his. _I should kiss him again, maybe then he would stop staring at me like I've imprisoned him... This is going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**Fireypassion

**Title**: Place to Belong

**Summary:** Ichigo is looking for a place where he can be himself. Renji wants his superior to notice him. How does Grimmjow fit in to this mess? And, what scheme does Aizen have cooked up for them? AU. Gangs. Warning Yaoi and possible foul language!

**Disclaimer(s):** I do not own Bleach. If I did, There would be much more fan service! (Who is with me!?)

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language

**Note from the Author: **Alright! I didn't post in a while so I'm sorry I let down all the people that were waiting to read this. But it's here now. Extra long 2,540 words. thats two chapters combined! I'm way to tired to say anything so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Dangerous**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

* * *

I could almost feel the dislike radiating from him in slow waves. He was sitting on my kin sized bed and giving me the evil eye. He was wearing my old man's clothes. A white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was askew and his lips formed a perfect pout. _No doubt he is still mad at me about that kiss_. His lips moved gracefully as he spoke.

"So you know I'm an espada." he said with almost a nonchalant look in his eyes. As if he didn't really care that I knew. I can work with that. He doesn't even know how easy his making it for me. I wonder why he didn't punch me by now, but why start a fight with someone you don't know?

"Yes. Are you going to kill me? Right after I helped you?" I said in a matter of fact tone, yet still managing to emphasize the fact that he was in my debt. _Where is your pride little kitty?_

He swallowed nervously and answered " Of course not. After all I'm in your debt. Yet... You knew who I was and you still helped me. After someone told you I was dangerous you still didn't care. So what is your motive? I really doubt you did it out of the goodness of your heart, so what is it that you want from me?"

_Ah here it is..._

Well he is definitely not going to beat around the bush. Should I really be surprised? Probably not.

"Feisty aren't you. What's your name?"

"Grimmjow, but that's beside the point. What do you want?"

"Grimmjow, what an interesting name… I did it because I like you Grimmjow - **chan**."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled blushing.

"Oh! Look at that! So cute! You're adorable! It makes me want to hug you!" I teased him. I think I'm starting to like him... A lot.

"Stop doing that! I'M DANGEROUS! You should be scared for your life!" He yelled looking distressed.

"That's true, but you forget that you don't know who I am. Maybe I'm dangerous too." I replied in that calm tone of mine, as I gave him a slight smile.

I saw him lick his lips nervously. Poor guy. Trapped with some pervert who he can't get information from, I'd be nervous too. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Now Grimmjow - chan, tell me why were they chasing you and what happened inside Aizen's group. Tell me everything and I might just let you go. If not, I'm going to have to make you tell me. Just so you know, my methods of torture are very unorthodox. "

I winked and gave him the evilest smile I had. He looked at me with his blue eyes; fear reflected in them. A drop of sweat rolled down his face as he gulped loudly. His lips parted and the words came in a big jumble, "Aiizen'sgroupwaschasingmebecause,'reasdeadasIam."

I smiled. I might have scared him a little too much. (you think?) I never did know my limits.

"Don't move."

I grabbed a towel that was hanging on my door and took a seat beside him. He watched me, weary of every move I made; like I was the lion and he was my prey. I slowly lifted the towel and gently dabbed the sweat on his brow, receiving a surprised look from him. I just couldn't be rough with him. I threw the towel on the floor, and ran my hands through his messy hair in calming slow motions. He appeared to be more relaxed. Then I climbed on the bed, taking his hand I aligned my back against the wall pulling him toward me. He fell into my arms in an instant. I caught him of guard, so he started to pull away from me, but instead of letting him go I used my other arm to pet his hair; while repeating the same phrase as before.

"Don't move."

He obeyed me and stopped struggling. I kissed his forehead. I don't know why I did it, but I wanted to so much. I think I fell in love with him the first time I saw him; his eyes, then his attitude, and his stubbornness. Is there anything else that I might start to like?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you this much. I'm not going to hurt you so just tell me everything that you know. Calm down, take a deep breath and speak. Why were they chasing you? You are a man of higher rank, and why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't have my rank anymore. There was too many of them, it was easier to run. One of them stabbed my arm, so I started to run and then I ran into you. You know the rest." He said still looking a little uncomfortable, but then again I did just kiss him and sitting in my lap didn't help much either.

"What happened? How did you lose your rank?"

"I spoke against him. He was going to execute me in front of the others. Nell helped me escape, but they found me. She was always the nicest out of all of us. I could never understand why she stayed there."

His hair smelled nice. He smelled nice. It was distracting me, well… not only me. Little Ichigo seemed to be giving this his full attention too. I hope my cute Grimmjow doesn't lean back or I might scare him for good. Maybe I can persuade him to stay. I don't want to be left alone now. Not again.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have anywhere to go? Think. Is there anyone that can take care of you?" I said with a serious tone. I hope he takes this chance to escape from me. Before I take the rug from under his feet and jump him.

"No." he said that as he turned away from me.

He is such a fool, he should have jumped at the chance to run from me. I hugged him tighter to my body, as I moved my hips and rubbed my erection on his back. He gasped and tried to pull away from me, but I held on to him even tighter. Ignoring all the profanities that spewed from his mouth like hot lava, I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Stay with me. I'll give you shelter, food anything you want or need. I'll take care of you."

He seemed more surprised, but managed to find his voice. There was a certain hysterical note it, that I couldn't ignore.

"Shelter? Food? Haha, you're kidding. Anything I want or need? What do you want in return? A boy-toy? You want to fuck me? Is that it? "

His voice became more frantic. Like he was trapped. Caged. Bound. I didn't want him to feel like that. Was I after his body? No, I'm capable of getting a lover with a great body. All I have to do is wink and they are ready to jump into bed with me. Do I want him because he reminded me of Renji? No, Renji is irreplaceable. Not his status or rank, or money for that matter. He doesn't have anything at all. Except... Maybe something I was never really able to have.

"No, I want your heart."

He seemed to freeze in my arms. I turned him around so he was facing me and kissed him on his lips. His expression didn't change. It stayed sad, wounded. His eyes were looking at mine with disbelief and then anger.

"How is it that you can say something like that?! You just met me! Your're acting like you've known me for years!"

"It's love at first sight!"~~

He only rolled his eyes at my answer, its true I don't know much about him, but I don't really care. I kissed him again. Deeply and passionately, slipping my tongue in his mouth and letting it tangle with his. He kissed back! I continued enjoying it until I remembered lack of air and pulled away, leaving him gasping for air like he was a fish out of water. His eyes looked dazed. He dipped his head back leaving his neck exposed, not being able to help myself, I kissed his neck and went lower to his collar bone nibbling and sucking ; giving him a hickey, then- his shirt got in the way! Frustrated at not being able to touch his tender skin anymore, I hastily unclasped the buttons on his shirt, in turn receiving whimper from him. I smiled taking in the lovely flesh presented in front of me, before I sucked on one of the stiff pink nipples and fondled the other with my thumb. Naturally receiving a moan, before I could do anything else my wicked mind could come up with a loud noise rang throughout the house. It sounded like a door was blown off its hinges. It startled us and we were out of our lust stricken states.

We heard one loud voice, and at once I knew who it belonged to. I leaped of the bed and ran down the stairs a fast as I could. When I got there I saw them. Renji and Byakuya were standing in my living room. No not standing, searching. Byakuya is the same as I last remembered him; with his stone face and cold eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. He looked bored and unconcerned. I could tell he only came because Renji asked him to.

"What are you doing here Renji?"

"ICHIGO THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT. WE WERE SO WORRIED! WHERE IS HE? DID HE HURT YOU? HE THREATENED YOU DIDN'T HE?!"

"What are you doing here Renji?" I repeated the same sentence, but added more ice to my tone. Not only did he break my heart once, he interrupted my 'hot and heavy' session with Grimmjow.

"Renji, it is not necessary to yell. We need to capture him, not scare him off." said the black - haired man.

So that's why they're here. Well I won't have it. He is mine; I'm not about to hand him over to Soul Society and leave him to their vices. They are going to have to do better than that. Sending only two people, but I guess they were counting on me not hurting Renji and Byakuya being ruthless toward me.

"I'm sorry captain. Ichigo, is he upstairs? I'll get him. Sorry-

"Don't move! No one is going near him!"

"Ichigo? What do you-

There was a loud noise outside, and I finally realized that I left a scared person in my room all alone. I must be thinking with my ass instead of my brain. I opened the front door only to see Grimmjow scrambling to his feet in the cold snow. Apparently he decided to use my window as an exit, but slipped and fell instead. Heaps of indisposed snow I was supposed to shovel, cushioned his fall.I knew my laziness would come in handy someday. As soon as he was up, he started to run; Renji and Byakuya were standing beside me. Byakuya has drawn his gun and was aiming. As soon as I saw the revolver I tried to wrestle it out of his hands. He might have been strong, but I was stronger. A shot rang out, except it wasn't from Byakuya's gun, but from Renji's. I couldn't believe it. Grimmjow fell with a dull thump and the snow around him was turning red, blood red. At that moment I thought the earth was standing still. Time stopped, emotions boiled and I yelled, "NO! GRIMMJOW!"

I pushed them aside and ran, not bothering to explain my actions. The snow crunched under my feet and my breath came in shallow wisps. I got down on my knees. He was lying face down, I turned him over; his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I checked his body for wounds, one bullet was lunched in his leg. I guess this is what it means to count your blessings, because I did. I took off my shirt and tied it around his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. It was cold outside the temperature was defiantly below zero. Yet I wasn't even shivering, I was so angry at Renji for shooting. First thing I have to do is get Grimmjow inside and warm him up, and then deal with Soul Society. I picked him up, he was heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. His face looked in pain and his eyes were clasped shut. I cared him bridal style, walking straight to the house, before passing them I stopped. I took a deep breath, collected my anger and gave them both the most menacing glare I could ever master. "You are not taking him anywhere. He stays with me. You have no right to take someone who is part of my family. If you break the rule I'll become your enemy."

"Ichigo. Why? What are you saying? Is he that much more important to you than your friends? Than me?" asked Renji desperately. He looked at me, his eyes full of tears. For once in years I felt nothing. All I was worried about was helping the man in my arms.

"Renji, that's enough. He thinks he is in love. Kurosaki you do know it's not going to end well. Soul Society will get him eventually. After all he is a member of Aizen's group at best you have a month, at worst a week."

"Ichigo?"

"Well, _Byakuya_ I don't think I'm in love. I am in love. I won't hand him over, no matter what. Tell Yamamoto-Genryūsai thathe is no longer part of Aizen's group; therefore he has no right to even touch Grimmjow. I would appreciate it if you two left now."

With that I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I walked carefully up the stairs, making sure not to hit Grimmjow's head. He still looked in pain; I kissed him on the forehead before placing him on the bed. First I need to get blankets, tons of them and a phone. I needed to make a few phone calls. Also disinfecting that wound is a great idea as well as taking out that bullet. I bandaged it, even gave Grimmjow some painkillers that he managed to swallow. After tucking him in with a dozen blankets I finally felt better. Next some phone calls are in order and maybe a warm sweater for me.


	5. Chapter 5

こんにちは - thats supposed to spell hello in hiragana I wonder if its right...If it isn't and I offended someone I'm deeply sorry. Perhaps somene will correct me if I'm wrong.

**Author: **Fireypassion

**Title**: Place to Belong

**Summary:** Ichigo is looking for a place where he can be himself. Renji wants his superior to notice him. How does Grimmjow fit in to this mess? And, what scheme does Aizen have cooked up for them? AU. Gangs. Warning Yaoi and possible foul language!(Duh! Grimmjow is in this thing)

**Disclaimer(s):** I do not own Bleach. If I did, there would be much more fan service! (Who is with me!)

**Warning:** Sexual Content, Yaoi, Foul language,

**Note from the Author:** okay so here it goes... Please comment if you wish to say anything about the story. I do read the reviews! I guess Ichigo did fall in Love with Grimmjow a little too fast huh? Oh well, I guess I can fix this by using the oldest excuse ever like: "they met before", but I find it very cheesy so I'm just not going to do it! I do realize my mistake and will refrain from making it again. So here is the 5th chapter!~~~ Please enjoy!~~~~ harray to cyber cookies! (Just thought I should throw that in...)

Oh and to

**2cuteInufan06** - that was my intention from the very beginning! Sorry people I just don't see Ichi giving up the seme spot that easily (they would probably fight over it). Since this is my story I can do what I want... wahaha? (I feel so evil)

Chapter 5 ~ Delusional

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

_Dark. It's really dark in here, I can't see anything and it's awfully quiet. It's like I'm sealed up in a soundproof room that isolates me from everyone else. I can't say it makes me feel any safer or any more comfortable, but what can I do? There is just nothingness here. No sadness, or happiness, or pleasure; there is not even pain. This eerie place makes me uneasy, but I know it's a dream. I have this dream every single night. It's hardly anything new. As usual I take a look around, but there is no one here other than me. I already know how this nightmare goes, but I still hope it would change. I still hope that maybe there is someone else here with me, so I wouldn't have to be all alone. How pathetic... Soon I'll wake up to a place very alike to this one and the cycle will continue again. I know that, yet I just can't accept that fact so easily. It's frightening; I can't do anything, but wait for it to be over. Yes, this is just as scary as that night. We didn't see the disaster coming. We weren't even aware of the danger. How could I let it happen, right in front of my eyes?_

_"Grimmjow!"_

_Oh! A voice! This dream is a little different... The voice just said my name. Is someone really here? Maybe I imagined it. Yes, that's probably it. Things don't change that easily. But...Why am I sleeping? What day of the week is it? No. What year is it? ... Huh? How peculiar... I feel so light. Oh! I'm floating. It feels nice, it's taking away all the knots in my stomach. I don't feel afraid anymore. I feel warm. Hmm... It's getting warmer... Umm... maybe that's enough now... Seriously its hot!... Too hot!_

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I gently wiped away the sweat on his temple and placed a cool compress on his forehead. Grimmjow stirred underneath the covers, his breath was rigid and his face was twisted with displeasure. I gave him enough pain killers so it must have been the fever that made him look so agitated. I herd Beethoven's "For Elise" ring downstairs. Why it isn't a normal doorbell I cannot say. After it broke down a thousand times, Mizuiro eventually fixed it and then installed a funky door bell program that played different songs every time. It was set on shuffle, so it was very irritating, but Yuzu thought it was funny, so we kept it. I got up and went downstairs. I didn't want to take my eyes off Grimmjow in case something bad happened again, but this time it was necessary. With the sigh I proceeded toward the firmly locked door.

I unlocked the door, and turned the doorknob; slowly opened the door I looked up. There stood a man in his twenties, he was dressed in an expensively looking suit, tailored just for him. Standing on the steps of the Kurosaki residence he looked strangely out of place, very different form the people that would usually visit. He wore a bizarre green hat that covered his eyes and he was devilishly handsome.(yes that phrase is a perfect way to describe Urahara._)

"Well hello Kurosaki - kun!"

"Urahara - san just wait here I'll get the girls. Please-"

"You are as rash as always Ichigo! How about you offer us to come in and serve us some tea first." Said, the voice behind me. I spun around on my heels facing the voice. It was Yoruichi; she looked like a model that escaped a runway worth millions of dollars. She was wearing an exquisite red top and a black pencil skirt that barely reached her knees; the unbelievably tall stilettos completed her extravagant look. I wonder how they get through life without being stalked, raped, molested, photographed or scammed in some way. Although no one would mess with Yoruichi, she would skin them alive. Some women are just plain scary. As soon as they came in, I put on the cattle and excused myself. I knocked on Karin's door; they should be ready by now.

"Karin ... Yuzu... Yoruichi - san and Urahara - san are here."

"We're comin' Ichigo!" said two voices in unison.

"Hurry up."

I went upstairs to check on Grimmjow. He looked better and his fever was passing. His cheeks were red and his hair was a mess, but he looked irresistible. His lips were slightly parted; I just couldn't resist the impulse to kiss him. His lips were soft, suddenly his eyes snapped open and I felt myself hit the desk. Hard. He pushed me. I guess this means he feels better.

"You! Don't touch me! I am getting out of here!" He yelled furiously at me. He tried standing up, but his legs buckled and I caught him before he hit the ground. From the side it looked like we were in a passionate embrace. The 'passionate embrace' it only lasted a second because Grimmjow's hand curled into a fist and he swung forward, aiming for my stomach. I felt it connect. It took all I the strength and endurance I had not to topple. He looked furious, his eyes sent chills up my spine. I love those eyes. Those icy, glacial orbs were the first thing I fell in love with, when I met him. Why can't those eyes show me some warmth? This question disturbed me. I just couldn't take it anymore I felt so... angry. So I kissed him again, but this time I added some more tongue, hoping to show him some more affection, maybe even hoping he would return it. His hands moved to resist me, but I retrained them. He struggled for a few moments, but eventually gave in. I broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear," Can you lie down and relax while I say goodbye to my sisters? Or do I have to tie you up ? Is that how you like it?"

"No. I'll stay." he sighed, as he sat on the bed.

"Good boy." I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently on the forehead. His eyes looked weary, but I decided that he can't do any harm in the next 5 minutes. When I came back he was standing by the window. His hands were in his pockets and he had a resigned look on his face. He turned his head and looked at me.

"What now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'?

"I mean, what are you going to do? What's your plan? Do you have a plan? Are you going to make a plan? -

"Grimmjow."

"Are you just winging it? Is this thing with us just sper of the moment? What are you going to do with me? Do-"

I briskly walked across the room and pecked him on the lips stopping him mid sentence. "Calm down will you? My friends are going to be here any minute with all your documents." I said smiling reassuringly.

"Documents?" He asked with a surprised look. The confusion was clearly reflected in his eyes.

"Yes. You didn't think I was going to chain you up in the basement and enjoy myself whenever I wanted, did you? No, this arrangement is supposed to benefit you, not just me. Oh, and for your information I do have a plan." I answered confidently.

" No. I didn't ... I _hoped_ you wouldn't, basements are horrible." he answered with a smirk. His eyes looked more relaxed; not really happy, but somehow content. There for a pause and silence; which, was interrupted by a low growl coming from Grimmjow. Grimmjow clutched his stomach and blushed. I looked at him and gave a low chuckle.

He glared at me and proceeded to reply, "It's not funny! Stop laughing!"

"Alright. Let's go downstairs. I'll make you something to eat, okay?" I said with a smile.

We headed down the stairs. He walked quietly behind me. In the kitchen I made a few turkey sandwiches, which he ate enthusiastically. I sat down and watched him. He watched me too, but it was more like he was being careful. I smiled; I liked this cautious side of him too.

"What is it?" he asked after he swallowed the second sandwich.

"I love you." I said looking straight in his icy eyes, which stared back disbelieving.

"Not that again. You. Are. Delusional." He replied.

"Can this 'delusional' person have a kiss?"

"Humph. No."

"Do you want to watch TV while we wait? Or do you want to do _something_ else? " I asked him.

"How about we watch TV?"

"Take a sit." I said motioning to the long leather couch. He walked past me and took a sit. I felt really tired, mean I made a bunch of calls and traded a lot of favors the past 8 hours; unfortunately I didn't get much sleep it was late morning now, about 12 o'clock. So, after he sat down I lied down on the couch and placed my head on his lap. His eyes showed some surprise; I thought he might throw me off, but he didn't. I smiled feeling happy and closed my eyes. I uttered an "I love you," and fell asleep. Slowly drifting off into the darkness...

* * *

I know I haven't written for months but school has really taken away my spare time so I appoligize and injoy I hope to be able to write the next chapter soon .

~~bye bye.


End file.
